Humphrey Two Face part 2
by The Idealist 33
Summary: Continuation of Humphrey Two Face. Title is more than less likely going to change. Will follow more through Dr. Eagle and Jenny. Dr. Eagle knows something that a lot of wolves want to know, and they would do anything to get that knowledge from him. Join the team with the additions of Dr. Eagle, Jenny, and Rebecca. Humphrey and Jenny's mother, on the trip to incredible places.


**Hello and welcome back to the sequel of my first story on FANFIC. I won't say much because my fans are probably all mad at me but you can thank bmiller0710 for asking me to continue. I shall write what I can but I am getting a lot of homework from school so all of my stories will take awhile to type and upload. Enjoy!**

Preface

Doctor Eagle was doing the dynamo shuffle with his cards in front of a small audience. His fingers were like lighting as he quickly moved his cards all over the place. Hard to believe that they weren't really being shuffled. He quickly placed them on the small table and spread them out. There was one black card in there. He pulled it out and said, "Is this your card little lady?" he asked the girl he had told to pick a card. She was pretty young. Couldn't have been too much older than 19.

"No that is not," she said a bit confused.

He quickly tapped the card as a distraction as he pulled the real card out from the back so quick that people thought t changed right before there eyes. "Oh I'm sorry. Is _this _your card?" he asked again smiling.

She smiled and nodded, "Oh my gosh, yes it is."

He quickly took the cards back before anybody would realize what he had done, "Why thank you, you've been a very..." he looked at the girl, "...very lovely audience," he said as he packed his stuff up.

"Wait, you didn't ask us for any amount of money," the young girl said as he packed.

"No need. I do this for fun. Plus I couldn't take away any amount of money from you," he looked at her. She was very cute, "But you must certainly take some from me. How about dinner and a movie some time?"

She blushed, "Okay, here let me give you my number," she said taking out a small post-it and writing on it. He quickly pulled out a flash paper post-it behind him and hid it in his sleeve before she was finished. She looked at him and handed him the piece of paper.

"Why thank you, I will most certainly call you," he said shaking her hand so that he could switch the post-it's while she was paying attention to the hand she was shaking. Once they finished shaking he said, "I shall burn it into my subconscious," he said as he threw the post-it up but as he let it go he exposed his wrist so that a little spark that was undetectable hit the post-it and it caught on fire and disappeared before it even hit the floor.

"Oh my!" she said a little startled at the fire. She then laughed, "Wow, you really are good," she said smiling. "Okay, call me and it's a date."

"Okay, have a good day today," he said turning to go home. He got in his car and was home after a few minutes. As he walked in he bumped into Kione. A man who lived in his building. "Oh my bad," he said in a friendly way, but Kione kept walking. "Hm, that's weird. Why would he be on this floor? He lives one floor down," he thought as he walked into his apartment.

He yawned and went to his bathroom and took his brown shirt off so he could take a shower. He was about to take his white pants off when the building vibrated. He looked around curiously and slightly afraid at what had just happened. He stuck his head out the window and looked into the streets to see absolutely nobody.

He pulled his head back then his eyes went wide. He quickly stuck out his head again and looked around again. "What!?" he said going back in and grabbing his shirt. He quickly ran down his apartment building not noticing a door slightly opened in the floor below him. It was Kione.

He arrived down stairs and saw nobody at the desk. "HELLO! Is anybody here!?" he said looking around and running out the front door. He didn't see Kione walking down the stairs behind him.

He looked around and yelled again. This was in the middle of New York City in the middle of the day and there was nobody around. "What;s going on?" he asked himself.

Kione walked out and stood near the door, "This isn't New York City," he said to him.

Doctor Eagle turned around and looked at him, "Wha-what? What's going on?" he said looking all around. "How is this not New York?"

"This is what somebody created to make you think it's New York. Tell me something, if this is New York then where is the statue of Liberty? Where is the Empires State Building?"

"What are you saying then? What is this then?" He asked.

He walked closer to him, "This is a dream Doctor."

"No, this can't be a dream!"

"Where did you come from?" he asked.

"The building!"

"Before that."

"Um, I was doing magic tricks near here."

"And before that?"

"..."

"And how did you learn the magic tricks?"

"I..."

"You're asleep Doctor. Someone is trying to find some information from you, and this was the easiest way to do it. You're real world had those portals remember? You were sent to another world and this is where they tried to get into your mind."

"Wait, I'm remembering all of this now. I knew something that some people were trying to get," he said breathing a little bit faster now.

"Well you got most of that right. There were some wolves that were after you. You're really a wolf remember?"

He looked at his hands and then remembered his brown fur and his friends, "Oh my gosh! This cant be true!"

"What else do you remember?"

"I...wait! I remember somewolf named Jenny," he said remembering the number.

"You do? What about her?" he said a bit worried.

"I...I can't remember. All I remember is that something bad happened with her I think."

He quickly thought of something, "Yes. She's one of the ones trying to get whatever you know along with some others."

"Who were they?" he said trying to remember anything from the real world.

Kione thought about it for a moment, "The others are Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, and Rebecca."

The names were coming back to him but he couldn't remember anything else about them. "If I had a bunch of wolves helping me where are they?Why are you the only one here?"

"Well when we all go into a dream we all appear in random places. We could appear right next to you or at the very edge of the dream. We all have to find you. And with that message you have just received, I fear that the other who are after you might be in this dream too."

Another Kione was looking down from the building that they had just walked out of. The only noticeable difference was that he was a little darker, had shorter hair, and a scar right below his eye lid. He latched onto the side of the building with a grapple hook and jumped down and stop right next to them about a foot above the ground.

"Hey! I finally made it! Damn! It was like a maze out there. I had to go through the rooftops if I ever wanted to find you guys."

Dr. Eagle's conscious mind wasn't working extremely well in this dream, so he couldn't really tell the difference. "Oh looky here. Now that makes three of us. If the one's who are after you are separated then we have a slight advantage over them."

Dr. Eagle believed every word they said, but he still noticed something familiar about this Kione, "Ya, I-I think I remember you," he said trying to figure out where he had seen him before.

The two Kione's smiled at each other.

* * *

Humphry, Kate, Lilly, Garth, Rebecca, and Jenny were all in a room together watching Doctor Eagle sleep. He must had barely fallen asleep when they got him, but in his dream he must have been in there of at least an hour. As Rebecca set up somethings Jenny broke into tears.


End file.
